


Everything i didn't say but i should

by RinasWonderland



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, I suck at making tags, Kissing, Lovers, Lube, M/M, Subspace, Vibrator, bottom!Luke, lashton smut, tied up, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinasWonderland/pseuds/RinasWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is in Love with Ashton, Ashton is in Love with Luke.<br/>Neither of them knows, until one hot night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend @demonicirwin :D my smut probably sucks ass, but i hope you guys like it anyway :D

„You graduated man, that’s sick“ Ashton shouted as he walked towards Luke who stood outside his College in his Rope.  
“Yeah, I’m glad its over” Luke replied

“What are you going to do then, I mean you graduated do you want go to University or what?” Ashton asked truly proud of his Best Friend.  
Luke just looked at the ground and thought, kissing Ashton would be great but he couldn’t do that.

First of all he was too shy to do this, and second of all Ashton was his Best Friend since he was in Middle School, and third he knew Ashton wasn’t gay. He shagged way to many Girls, including Bryanna the School Slut . But the most important thing of it all was that only Luke’s Mother knew that he was Gay.

Luke knew he could tell Ashton everything, but he was scared. Scared that Ashton wouldn’t understand it and reject him.

After all it was not a secret that he was just a reject.

“Uhm I got accepted into Harvard, so yeah doing this..”

“Wow, I always knew you were clever but this clever” he mocked him

“Hey..” Luke laughed and punched Ashton in his Arm.

\--------  
As they were walking up to Ashton’s House, Luke couldn’t hide how impressed he was with the Big Luxury House. 

Ashton’s Dad left their Family when he was 8 years old, and since then Ashtons Mum worked at her own Company and they owned a shitload of money.  
Including the House, Ashton now lived in. He got it as a Christmas Present, while Luke got the new FIFA Game for Playstation.

“Do you gonna live on Campus now you’re into Harvard?” Ashton asked.

“I wanted to but all of the Dorm Rooms are full, so I don’t know since my mum moved to California with her new Boyfriend Dave.”

“Well, if you want to… I mean if you don’t find anything else.. only if you want, you could live here?” 

Ashon seemed nervous, Luke thought but that could mean nothing.

“This House is too big for myself and I have an empty room left, also you don’t have a long ass drive to University if you live here” he mentioned

Luke didn’t had to think about that offer for too long.

 

\---- 2 weeks later----

Ashton and Luke were sitting on the Couch watching a Documentary about Nirvana. 

But Ashton didn’t really watch it, he bit on his lower lip and thought about a way to ask Luke why he was acting so weird lately. 

Every time he stood closely next to him, or even just lay his Arm around him, Luke found an excuse to get away from him. 

He kinda flinched , got red headed and mumbled something, while he tried to walk away as far as possible.

“Luke?”

“Yeah?” Luke answered, not looking away from the telly.

“Why are you so weird lately” Ashton asked concerned 

“M’ not”

Ashton grabed the remote and muted the TV.

“Yes you are, every fucking time I get near you, you find an excuse and go away, like wtf mate? You cant even look me in the Eyes anymore.”

“Nothings wrong..” Luke mumbled, still not looking at Ashton.

Luke stood up and tried to walk to his Bedroom, but Ashton was faster.

He pushed him against the Wall, and packed his Arms, Luke tried to get away but his Friend was stronger.

“I only let you go if you tell me what’s wrong?”

Luke turned into an Human Tomato, the look Ashton gave him made his Jeans unbelievable tight.

Ashton was almost pressed against Luke, and as he tried to push him away, Ashton felt something against his leg.

Both of the Guys looked down on them and that was the Moment Luke wished he’d died on the Titanic.

Luke had an erection, so hard it started to hurt.

“What..?” was all Ashton could say

“Now you fucking know it..” Luke screamed, 

“You’re having a Boner”, Ashton replied

“Wow no shit Sherlock”, Luke sarcastically said. “I’m sorry Ashton I should go now…”

But Ashton had a different Idea.

He pushed Luke against the Wall once again, and pressed his Lips onto Luke’s soft ones  
.  
Luke froze into place. The Guy he was in love with like forever, just kissed him.

Before he could even think about it, he kissed back.

The Kiss started to get heated and Luke mumbled into the Kiss :” Bedroom. Mine”

On they way there they knocked over Lamps and a heavy Vase that looked really expensive.

But neither of them seemed to care. Too lost into each others present.

When they opened the Door to Luke’s Bedroom, Luke wasted no time and threw Ashton onto his Bed.

This was unexpected for both of them but suddenly Luke felt more confident then he had ever felt in his life.

He waited so long for this to happen. He couldn’t remember when he fell in Love with Ashton. 

Maybe after their Camping Trip, when Ashton wrapped himself around Luke and fell asleep like a 

baby next to him. That night they played true or dare with other Guys from the Camp and drank way too much.

Luke started to undress himself, then sat on Ashton’s Hips.

Grinding down onto him, as he started kissing him again.

A low moan escaped Ashton’s Mouth.

“Please… Luke… do something” 

“Thought you never asked”, Luke smirked.

He pulled his Shirt over his Head, and started kissing Ashton’s Neck, as he moaned like a Pornstar.

Luke found Ashton’s sweet spot, and he swore he never got harder.

The Sound that came out of the Boys Mouth, as Luke licked his Nippels, was a Song knew he would never get tired of listening to.

Luke kissed and licked along the Waistband of Ashton’s Boxers.

“Fuck, don’t be a tease”.

But Luke had other plans.

He started pulling down the blond Guys Boxers with his teeth.

“Fuck… Baby”, Ashton growled as Luke started sucking on his Cock.

This Sound was so much better, Luke thought grinning, and started taking all of him.

He wanted this Moans as his fucking Ringtone and play it all over again.

“Stop, or ill come” Ashton painted breathless.

Luke let go of Ashton’s dick with a pop sound.

Salvia still connecting Luke’s Lips and the nine inch dick.

Luke grabbed the Lube and a Condom from the Beside Table and handed it too Ashton.

“Just want you to fuck me”.

“Yeah.. fuck.. I never done this.. i.. fuck.. don’t..”

“Let me,” Luke whispered and started sucking on Ashton’s Fingers.

“God.. you don’t know what does things do to me”, he whispered loud enough for Luke to hear.

He opened the Bottle and squirted some Lube onto his Fingers.

“Watch me”, Luke said, and started pushing in his Finger without a warning.

After a couple of seconds, Luke seemed to found that one Spot that made him go crazy.

“Can.. i?” Ashton questioned

“Fuck yeah.. please.”

Ashton coated his Fingers with Lube and pushed a second finger in, next to Luke’s.

Desperatly Luke started to fuck down onto their Fingers.

“More.. need more”. 

After he was rocking down onto almost four Fingers, Ashton putted the Condom on and lubed himself up.

Ready to fuck the living Daylights out of Luke.

Slowly he pushed the Head of his Cock into Luke, which only made the Boy moan louder.

At a steady pace he started fucking into the Guy beneath him.

Both of them knew that neither of em would last long.

“Gonna come… touch me Ashton please”.

“No, baby youre gonna come from only my cock.” 

Ashton slightly changed his angle and Luke let out a high pitched moan and came across his stomach, some of it landed in his Hair.

Ashton wanted to pull out not wanting Luke to suffer from Oversensivity, but the Boy stopped him.

“Keep going, wanna feel you come inside me, fill me up”.

That made Ashton come on the Spot, he started shivering all over as he rocked out his Orgasm.

He pulled out, tied up the Condom and threw it next to the Bed onto the Floor.

“That was amazing.. wow”

“Why did you never said anything?” 

“I was afraid you didn’t wanted me”

Ashton turned around so he could face Luke 

:” Baby I never wanted someone more than I wanted you, I never told you I was Gay nor that I wanted you to be mine. I was so scared you might reject me, and that you don’t wanted to be friends anymore and…”

Luke stopped Ashton by kissing him with so much Love, he thought he would break.

“I know baby I know.. but now it’s me and you.. You’re mine”

“Im your’s.”


	2. Everything you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is :) the second one of the series. Enjoy.

After Luke and Ashton confirmed their love for each other, they felt like floating on cloud nine.

“Babe, I’m home!”, Ashton called out as he walked through the front door of his house.

Of his and Luke’s House, he corrected his thought smiling. 

No one answered.

Luke must be out or still be at University studying in the library. He looked so cute sitting there over his books , with his glasses on, biting his lips as he tried to concentrate on the words in front of him, Ashton had told him as he picked him up for Lunch a few days ago, watching Luke blush at the comment.

Ashton walked up to the fridge, wanting to drink some of the orange juice he bought earlier, as he heard a quiet whine coming from the bedroom.  
Confused, he walked up and carefully opened the door a bit.

Luke was lying on their bed, obviously asleep.

He was furiously humping the mattress.

“Someone’s having a wet dream.” Ashton smirked.

Luke was quietly moaning, his breathing got heavier.

“Fuck… Ashton.. babe.. please”, Luke moaned out.

Ashton was biting his lip, feeling his own dick go hard from the sight of his boyfriend.

He couldn’t stand there any longer. He almost ran to the bathroom, letting his pants fall to the floor.

He sighed in relief as he finally got a hand on his boner.

Stroking himself to the moans which now constantly came out of Luke’s mouth.  
This was so fucking hot, Ashton thought to himself as his strokes got faster.  
It didn’t take long until Ashton shot his load onto his stomach,sighing with relief as a bit of cum going onto his jeans.

 

He pulled himself up, cleaned his stomach and jeans and got back to the bedroom.

Luke still lied on his stomach. Sweat was forming on his forhead, Ashton lied down next to his gorgeous boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

“Hmmm...”, Luke hummed, slowly opening his eyes.

“Hey Baby…” Luke smiled and cuddled himself closer to Ashton.

“Missed you”, he hummed into Ashtons Shirt.

“I could tell”. Ashton replied laughing.

“What do you mean?” Luke pushed himself up and looked into Ashton’s eyes, which made him feel like he was swimming in an Ocean.

“As I came home, I could hear a noise and as I came in here, you were humping the mattress and moaning my name."  
Luke started blushing. He looked down and could see a wet spot on his boxers.

Ashton noticed Luke being embarrassed about it, so he gently cupped his face, kissed him softly and whispered : ”I had to wank in the bathroom, seeing you there and knowing you were having a wet dream about me made me so hard”, biting his lip.

“Gosh, that’s so hot.” Luke moaned out, placing himself on Ashton’s lap.  
Kissing his boyfriend was his favorite thing, besides sucking his dick.

Soon the kiss got heated and both men couldn’t contain themselves anymore.  
Clothing was spread on the floor as Luke was bouncing up and down on Ashton’s cock.

His hole deliciously stretched the way he liked it. Feeling every inch of his favorite dick made him moan out even more loudly when he changed his angle and hammered straight into his prostate.

 

Luke’s Body shot up, head falling onto Ashton’s shoulder .

Biting into Ashton’s shoulder, Luke moaned. ”Oh my god yes, right there.”

It didn't take long for both men to come. 

“That was bloody amazing”, Ashton said, trying to get air into his lungs.

Luke could only nod, he was too overwhelmed to say anything.

“Let’s take a shower, then eat something and watch a movie?” Ashton suggested.

Luke nodded again.

 

“Then let’s go”, Ashton said, carrying his man to the shower.

\--------  
A few days later, Luke was in total stress, he rushed from lesson to lesson, trying to give his paperworks back to his teachers in time.

 

Finally on friday Luke came home, smashed his backpack somewhere into the room and let himself fall onto the couch, sighing from frustration.

And he was hungry.

Actually he didn't eat more than an apple all day which made him feel like he could eat a whole horse.

Ashton came downstairs, only a towel wrapped around his naked body.

When he saw Luke sitting on the sofa he came up to him from behind and hugged him.

Luke looked up to his handsome boyfriend and murmured :” Baby don’t touch me, I’m gross. Had to run because I missed the bus and it’s so hot outside."

“How about you take a shower, and then I’ll give you a massage”, Ashton knew how stressed his boyfriend was and he wanted to make him feel better.

Because the smile on Luke’s face was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

“Sounds awesome. Can I get something to eat first, please?”

Ashton kissed Luke on the cheek and walked towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and pulled out the bread, ham, cheese and some mayonnaise, making his boyfriend a sandwich.

“Wow”, Luke stated as he got up from the couch, as he noted his half naked lover standing in the kitchen.

Suddenly Ashton turned around and looked at Luke with a questioning look.

“Huh?”  
“You walk around only with a towel around your waist and you don’t tell me?”  
Ashton smirked  
“You could have asked. And I didn't want to distract you.”  
“Oh you think it would distract me?” Luke flirted.

“Yeah, I mean I am handsome as fuck.”  
“Fuck, you really are.” Luke admitted as he bit his lip, obviously turned on.  
Ashton pecked Luke’s lips. ”Go take a shower and then I'll give you a full body massage.”  
“Deal” , the pierced Boy answered excited.

Luke jumped upstairs into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and stepped out of his black skinny jeans and his white converse.

As he steped into the shower, letting the hot water run over his naked body, he felt some kind of relief.

Finally he was able to relax. He had all his paperwork done and a whole week of nothing in front of him. 

And he could spend it with Ashton, which made the whole thing even better.

As Luke was washing his day off, Ashton opened the closet and searched for a pair of boxers.

Of course Luke had to put them on the upper shelf.

Ashton wasn’t as tall as Luke so he had problems getting things from a higher place.  
He stood onto is toes and reached for a black boxer short, as something fell to the floor.  
The blonde man looked down and saw a purple vibrator with a little switch at the end.  
It only said 0 – 1-2-3 on it. Which was probably the setting of the vibrations.

 

He was wondering because he never had something like this, he would be to embarrassed to walk into a sex store.  
Ashton looked at his Hand and saw that he had grabbed one of Luke’s boxers. 

The Boy must have been thought he could hide it from his boyfriend but Ashton already had a great idea in mind.

 

As Luke walked out of the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower, he saw Ashton sitting on the bed, waiting for him.  
He had a bottle of body oil beside him.

Luke thought it would be unnecessary to wear clothes or even underwear when his gorgeous boyfriend was about to touch him all over.

“Lay down, baby”, Ashton ordered.

Luke laid onto his stomach and made himself comfortable.

Ashton made himself a seat on Luke’s round ass.

He put some of the oil onto his hands, warming it up, and then rubbed it onto Lukes back.

“Oh god, yes”, Luke moaned out.

It felt so good, having someone work on his sore muscles.

Ashton’s hands worked over Lukes back, adding pressure to the parts that needed a treatment.

He rested his hands a little too long on Luke’s bum, kneading the soft flesh.  
“Turn around, love,” Ashton said.

Luke laid onto his back and Ashton moved onto his boyfriend's lap.

As he started to massage his front he casually said : ”I just went to the closet of ours, and tried to get a boxer, which you put on the shelf again, thanks for that, and when I pulled one out, something crashed onto the Floor."

Luke’s Face didn’t show any emotions.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked.  
Ashton grabbed something from under the cushions and held the purple vibrator in front of Luke.  
“Care to explain this to me?”

 

“Uhm... baby I... oh my god... I mean... I ... yeah...", Luke stuttered.  
“Words, baby”. Ashton replied

 

“I can explain this. I have bought this a long time ago, and when I moved in here, I thought I should hide it so you won't see it, imagine you would have seen it on my bed or the nightstand, but then we got together and I put it up the shelf because I didn't need it anymore.“

 

Slightly embarrassed about the situation, Luke’s cheeks turned pink.

Ashton smiled, getting down right next to Luke’s ear and whispered : ”You were really naughty, using this probably when I was not here. And tried to hide it. I think someone needs to be teached a lesson”

 

Luke got goosebumps all over. The demanding voice turned him on so much.

“I- yeah, okay”, he replied, not sure what Ashton had in mind.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’m right back”.

Luke nodded and sprailed himself out on the bed.

Ashton came back with a little black box in his hands.

He pulled out a headscarf and two red ties.

Without saying a word he tied Luke to the Bed. Laying the headscarf next to him.

Luke’s cock twitched in interest. He always had a thing for kinky stuff. Especially for this.

“You have been a very bad boy”, Ashton said, his finger running over Luke’s bare chest.

Luke was shivering with anticipation.

Both of them had never done this kind of things before. 

So neither of them was really professional at this, but the way Ashton looked at Luke made him feel safe.

He always did feel like that around him. When Ashton was by his side, even in school he never had the feeling that someone could hurt him.

Ashton turned Luke’s world around in more than one way. It was like a rollercoaster of events, and butterflies erupting in his stomach. 

He never thought he would love someone as much as he did with the boy above him.

Ashton started kissing Luke’s neck, biting down softly on his favorite spot which made Luke moan out in a delicious way.  
His lips left a trail of little innocent kisses down his upper body.

“Hmm more, please”, Luke hummed.

But Ashton grinned. He had something different in mind.  
Without giving Luke what he wanted, he continued giving him light touches.

 

But never enough.

 

Ashton let his teeth graze over Luke’s stomach and touched him everywhere but not where he needed him the most.

Luke’s cock was lying heavy on his tummy. The pink head glistening with precome.

He was so turned on from just the little touches that he didn’t know how long he could take it.

“Baby... please… “, Luke moaned out.  
“What do you want, baby?”, Ashton asked in a seductive tone.

“Touch me please... I need you”, the bearded man replied.

Suddenly Ashton grabbed Luke’s cock, surprised by how fast his boyfriend did touch him, his body jerked up, letting him moan out.

It didn't take long until Luke’s breath got heavier.

He lost himself in Ashton, in his big hands and the way his legs caged his body underneath him when they lied on the bed. Luke felt like he couldn't breathe but, it’s in a way that’s enchanting, that makes his blood sear and his heart beat at quick, questionable speeds. 

He felt like he could burn alive when Ashton touched him, undressed him, kissed him through it all. 

The blond could melt into nothing and be okay if it meant Ashton would never stop touching him like this.  
“Oh fuck“, he moaned out, biting his Lip. “I’m gonna- Oh my god yes, I’m gonna come.”

But right before Luke could spill his load, Ashton stopped.

“What- no“, Luke breathed out.

Ashton smirked. He repated his actions a few times and every time Luke was about to come, he stopped, making the boy underneath him frustrated. 

“Do you really think I would let you come, after you've been such a bad boy?”  
Actually yes, but Luke shook his head.  
“Damn right.”

He bent down and kissed Luke.

“How about you make me feel good a bit and maybe I’ll reward you for it.”

“Yes, come here, love.”

Ashton kneeled over his boyfriends chest.

Letting his cock slap out, instantly Luke pushed his head forward and licked around the head of Ashtons cock.  
“Fuck”, Ashton moaned out. “You look so beautiful taking my cock like this.”

 

Luke started taking more of the pretty cock into his mouth, sucking and licking the underside of the vein that popped out.

Ashton removed his cock from Luke’s mouth, otherwise he would have come, and he needed to come so bad, but he was willing to fuck his boyfriend into the mattress.  
The Boy opened the black box once again and pulled out a ring that looked like a rubber hairband.  
Carefully he let it slight down Luke’s cock until it sat in the right position.

It was tight and felt weird.

“What is this? Feels kinda weird.”

“That’s a cock ring baby. so I can give you pleasure but you can’t come.”

Luke looked kinda shocked, but it felt exciting.

Ashton lowered himself down and his fingertips wrapped around the cockhead. stroking the sensitive head up and down.  
Luke let out the loudest moan that ever came from his lips.

His Hands grabbed the headscarf, too much pleasure at once.

“OH MY GOD BABY IT'S TOO MUCH, BUT FUCK THIS FEELS SO GOOD.” 

 

Ashton removed his hands with his mouth and sucked on the pretty cock in front of him.  
Suddenly he had an idea.

 

He took the tie, kissed Luke one more time and blindfolded him.  
Luke licked his Lips. He felt like his whole body was on fire.

 

He wanted to come so badly but the things Ashton did felt so damn good, he never wanted it to stop.

As Ashton blindfolded his boyfriend, everything around him got more intense, every simple touch made him feel like he was on cloud nine.  
He felt something stroking his dick but he couldn’t made out what it was, until it started to vibrate.

“What the- oh my god… don’t stop, baby.”  
Ashton had turned on the vibrator and let it slide up and down, letting it rest on Luke’s balls.

“Fuck. Baby, we need to do this more often”, Ashton moaned out.

The sight of his boyfriend made him forget his own dick, already leaking a lot of precome.  
“Baby, I need to come. Please, it hurts”.  
Ashton couldn’t wait any longer.

 

He grabbed the lube from the nighstand and coated 3 fingers.

Slowly he inserted one into Luke, avoiding his prostate on purpose.

“More. I can take it... please.” 

Ashton added two fingers at once and made his boyfriend scream out in pleasure and pain.

The slight burn felt really good, and Ashton knew that Luke liked it this way.

After a few days of them making love and exploring each other's bodies, they knew every little detail about each other.

Ashton slicked himself up and insert his cock slowly into his boyfriend.

Moaning out in relieve of finally getting pleasure made Ashton feel dizzy.

Without hesitation he fucked into Luke with no mercy.

Both of the guys moaned out like crazy.

Ashton grabbed something from the box and klicked a button on a little remote.

Suddenly the cock ring started to vibrate really fast.

Luke moaned out, feeling like he couldn’t breath. 

The vibration was so strong it made him feel like he would come, but he couldn’t because the cock ring was too tight.

“Fuck, baby. Do that again”, Ashton begged as Luke clenched around him.

A few tugs and Ashton came hard into his boyfriend, riding out his orgasm.

He pulled out and his come started to trip out ouf his lovers hole.

“Ashton, please. I cant … anymore.”

Ashton slowly removed the cock ring and the headscarves and Luke came harder than he ever came before.  
It seemed like he wouldn't stop coming.

For a minute Ashton was really worried that it was too much for his boyfriend.  
As Luke wanted to touch his cock he jerked off, his whole body shaking.

“Baby, are you okay?”

Luke didn’t reply.

He was so full of pleasure that he slipped into subspace.

“Baby, you have done so great, my good boy. I love you so much”, he praised his boyfriend, wanting him to come back to him.

He once read that if subspace lasts longer than an hour it gets dangerous.

After a few minutes Luke croaked out :” Ashton.”

Ashton instantly pulled him closer and said : ”Luke, what’s your colour?”

“Green. I’m good… what happened?”

“You slipped into subspace for a moment, I was so worried”.

“Don’t worry baby. That was amazing... need to do that again... tired now… love you so much”, Luke murmured

“Let’s clean you up and then let’s go to sleep okay?”

Luke nodded, letting Ashton take care of him.

After they were both cleaned up, after Ashtons dick was slick from precome, his actual come and the Lube, 

he snuggled under the covers, pulling his boyfriend to his side, and fell asleep.


End file.
